


Dream

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Arthur reads a book that brings back old memories and an old wish.
Relationships: Arthur/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rune Factory Secret Santa gift for xeraiko on Discord! Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy this!

A cool breeze drifted through the castle from the open window, a refreshing break from the heat of the night. 

Frey closed her eyes and breathed deep of the summer air, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. She was truly content here and now, with the man she loved, Arthur, by her side. 

"What's your book about?" she asked, moving closer to him. 

"Just a silly fairytale," Arthur replied. "This one is about a prince becoming king and learning how to rule." 

"Is it any good?"

"I'm quite enjoying it, so I'd say yes." He turned to Frey, gently smiling at her. "It makes me realize how grateful I am that you took so well to being princess of Selphia." 

Frey felt her cheeks color at this, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder. 

"I don't miss the politics of royalty," he continued, looking up somewhat wistfully. "I do miss the extravagant balls." 

"Oh?" 

"While I was never allowed to attend, I used to watch from the top of the stairs. It was a magnificent sight: the way the dresses flowed across the floor, everyone dancing in perfect time with the music, the over-the-top cake they'd bring out towards the end; if only I could've attended just one…" Arthur trailed off, lost in a faraway memory. 

Frey didn't interrupt, taking one of his hands in hers. It was rare that Arthur talked about his past, so she listened intently. 

"I apologize," he said after a moment. "I seem to have gotten caught up in my own mind." Arthur was still smiling, but his eyes betrayed his melancholy. 

"I've told you before, Arthur," Frey scolded gently. "You don't have to apologize for talking about how you feel." 

"Of course. Thank you, Frey." His eyes softened, and he meticulously marked the page in his book, setting it on the table next to him. "I think I will turn in for the night." 

"I should too, I have a busy day ahead tomorrow," Frey said, fluffing her pillow. 

"Goodnight then, dearest." Arthur leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Frey's lips. 

"Goodnight."

They both reached over to turn off their respective bedside lamps, but as Arthur rolled over to sleep, Frey lay awake, mind racing. 

She loved Arthur more than anything else, and when they got married, she promised to do anything it took to make him happy; throwing a ball would be nothing compared to everything else she'd done in the past years.

  
-  
A huge event like this was much more difficult to plan than Frey originally assumed, especially when the whole town had to be involved, and when she had to keep it a secret from her husband.

"You want to arrange…a ball?" Ventuswill asked, amusement lighting up her features. "I must admit, the idea sounds quite entertaining. Tell me, will there be a sculpture of carved ice in my likeness? I would enjoy that very much." 

"Venti…" Frey groaned, smiling nonetheless. "I'll see what I can do about the ice, I suppose, but you have to promise one thing." 

"Oh?" 

"You can't tell Arthur about this." 

"And just why should I start taking orders from you?" Venti leaned forward, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Frey violently shook her head. "It wasn't an order!" She paused, rewording the sentence. "Please, help me surprise Arthur with a ball, Venti." 

"Well!" Ventuswill exclaimed. "That sounds much nicer." She sat up straight, lowering her voice and taking on a professional tone. "You have my blessing to arrange this festival as you see fit. Now go." 

"You know," Frey began with a nervous laugh. "You don't have to--" 

"I said go!" 

Frey rolled her eyes, but left Ventuswill's chamber nonetheless. She had work to do. 

  
-  
It took Frey half the day to visit the other townsfolk, trading favors and making intricate plans.

Everything went smoothly, fortunately for her, and the only thing left was to invite Arthur on a date, which wouldn't be any trouble. The preparations for the ball went on in secret, tables hidden behind bushes, fridges full of food, entire displays of flowers sitting innocuously in plain sight, all ready to be set up by Selphia's finest team of butlers. 

  
-  
It was late when Frey arrived back at the castle, but Arthur was unsurprisingly still working. 

"Hey, Arthur?" Frey called, peeking into his office. 

"Ah, what can I do for you, honey?" He smiled up at her briefly before looking back at his work. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow night. If you're not too busy that is." 

Arthur thought for a moment, tapping his pen against his chin. "I can always clear my schedule for you. Is there somewhere you had in mind?" 

"There is!" Frey beamed, color dusting her cheeks. 

"Where are we going?" he asked after a moment. 

"I can't tell you that part." 

"I suppose I'll have to guess then," Arthur replied, smirking. "I do enjoy a guessing game every now and then." 

Frey snickered at this. "I promise, you'll never be able to guess, so you shouldn't bother trying." 

"Very well then," he shrugged with a glance toward the clock. "I should get back to work anyway." 

"I'm so excited!" Frey exclaimed, practically skipping over to Arthur's side. "I'll let you get back to work." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the door. 

"Oh, before you go, Frey," Arthur called. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." His smile was radiant and always managed to catch Frey off guard. 

She held a hand to her cheek. "I love you too, Arthur. Don't work too hard." 

"Such a thing isn't possible," he said with a wink. 

  
-  
"I wonder what you've planned for today," Arthur said cheerfully, meticulously searching through his glasses collection. "Especially since you've been so adamant about not looking outside." 

"You didn't look, did you?" Frey called, brushing out her hair in front of the mirror. 

"Of course not. I enjoy surprises." Finally settling on a pair of glasses to match his suit, Arthur looked over towards his wife, finding himself unable to look away. 

"I'm ready when you are, Art," she said, standing up. 

Frey's light green dress flowed down around her ankles, elegant embroidery trailing across the length of it. As she moved, the dress flowed with her, the fabric rippling gracefully; Arthur was transfixed. 

"Do you like it?" Frey asked shyly, running a hand through her hair. "I had to get Margaret's help with picking it out." 

"You look…stunning, Frey," Arthur breathed the moment he found words. 

Frey blushed, moving to Arthur's side. He held out his arm for her to hold, and they both strolled out the door. 

A surge of pride went through Frey's chest as she saw the ball in all its glory. Food-laden tables, decorated with fancy tablecloths, flowers of every kind strewn about, everyone dressed up and laughing with each other, all illuminated by small lanterns; it was almost overwhelming for her. She spared a glance to Arthur, who'd been silent as he took in the scenery. 

"Arthur?" 

"I am…lost for words. This is truly spectacular." His eyes were wide as he scanned the town square. It was almost unrecognizable, yet familiar at the same time. 

The food was the most familiar thing there amongst the swaths of people wearing clothes not normally on display. Arthur immediately noticed Porcoline's handiwork, and by extent, Dylas's work. 

"When I heard you talking about how you never got to go to the fancy parties when you were younger, it broke my heart," Frey said, clutching his hand. "I would do anything to bring you even a little bit of joy." 

Arthur could only smile, pulling Frey into a tight hug. When he stepped back, he once again took in the scenery; the air felt different, invigorating, and the prince could think of no other place he'd rather be. 

"I can't imagine the effort this must have taken." 

"You don't have to! The only thing you need to do is enjoy yourself," Frey smiled, leading Arthur towards one of the tables. 

"I shall personally thank everyone involved," he stated proudly. "Everyone involved most likely being, well, everyone." 

Frey nodded, momentarily stunned by the way the lanterns were reflected in his fuchsia eyes. "Look at this," she said, gesturing next to her.

On the table next to her, among various hors d'oeuvres was an immaculately carved statue of ice, sharing an uncanny resemblance to Ventuswill. Each feather was painstakingly outlined, the head held high with a proud expression on its face. 

"What a handsome carving," Arthur remarked, snickering quietly. "The craftsmanship is exquisite, who made it?" 

"Volkanon. He's…kind of amazing." 

"Was Lady Ventuswill pleased with it?" 

"If she wasn't, then I wouldn't have been allowed to host this festival." 

Arthur laughed, letting Frey lead him to the center of the square. Meg sat off to the side, harp in hand and a melody in the air. 

"Prince Arthur," Frey said suddenly, hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?" 

"Unconventional," Arthur replied, smiling. "I would love nothing more." He took her hand, and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

That night went down as one of Selphia's most successful festivals, and it became an annual celebration, much to Arthur's delight.


End file.
